The War of Fates
by Sakura Martinez
Summary: Re-uploaded! Chap 6 up! rnTAKUMI! A War breaks on the Digi-world, now five young kids from the different colonies band together to fight of an evil that was thought to be long gone.
1. Chapter 1

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

Written by: Haru Glory

Disclaimers: Digital Monster does not belong to me...

Information/ Introduction:

Okay guys, this is one of those fanfics that does not really follow the series. It may seem to follow the series but it is set in a different setting. In this fic, humans can transform into digimon – all humans, not only Takuya and his gang. Also, our heroes are either of royal blood or one of the greatest warriors of their colony.

Now you might be wondering what is this 'colony'. Well, In my fanfic, I made colonies out of the ten spirits: Fire, Wind, Ice, Light, Darkness, thunder, Wood, Water, Earth and Metal. Five colonies belong to the kingdom of light, while the other five belong to (you guessed it!) the kingdom of darkness. The kingdom of light is ruled by Seraphimon and Ophanimon while darkness is ruled by Kerpymon.

Now we come to the Ancient ten. The ancient ten in this fanfic is either a parent of our heroes or their guardian. But one thing is for sure they rule the colonies that are assigned to their element (e.g. Ancient Greymon rules Fire colony). Now, since some of you may have read my first work, Hope of Darkness, you would realize what I like to do with my fanfics. Not only will you read about Takuya and the others but some of the other season charas will also make their appearance. If you want someone from adventure, zero two or tamer to make an appearance, just tell me and I will think up a way to put them in, (this is because War of Fates' manuscript is already complete, I just want to change some names in them (OCs)).

Now in this fic, a war has once again broken out in the digi-world. The kingdom of darkness had begun their move of 'world conquest' once again...this time being led by Kerpymon. Now, High King Seraphimon and Queen Ophanimon had sent word to the five colonies of light asking their assistance in the up coming war. The story starts at the colony of Fire (and you can guess who is in that colony) from there the story continues...I don't want to spoil everything for everyone.

Now on with the age of our heroes from season four...additional characters will of course, depending on their role, will either be older or younger (duh!):

Takuya 16 years old

Zoe 16 years old

Tommy 10 years old

Koji 17 years old

Kouichi 17 years old

JP 19 years old

Okay, I know some of you hate the dubbed version, but since the dubbed version is the only version I have watched (it's the only version shown on Cartoon Network here in the Philippines), you guys have to bear with me in using the dubbed names of the human characters, digimon characters and their attacks and stuff like that. I am really sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope everyone will be considerate enough.

Okay, I'll be honest with you guys. I only know of Ancient Greymon as one of the original ancient ten fighters...I don't know the other nine, so if you guys would be kind enough to assist, please do.

I need someone to tell me the names, attacks and what element the ancient ten fighters have. I hope I could really receive some help...it would be greatly appreciated. Also I need the attacks of Lucemon and his other forms/levels...I hope someone would be kind enough to help.

With all those things said, and hoping that I have not forgotten anything, there is only one thing left to do, for you guys to help make this fanfic a success (Yup, even if this is just an information page you guys still need to tell me what you thing a.k.a **review**) and help me out...if you like

A/N:

Finally, I am back to writing Digimon fanfics, this time for the frontier series. For all of you, who are waiting for the sequel, just wait a little bit longer okay. Once I reach about 50 reviews from this story will I post the sequel (I know, it's rough...but hey). Once I reach 50 or higher, I promise I will post the sequel...I am just editing a major mistake in the sequel. And you might be wondering how come I have posted this fic and I want you guys to wait (apart from the mistake thingy), well this fic was made a year ago, almost during the same time that I wrote and uploaded the first chapter of Hope of Darkness, I just had the writer's 'vibes' to input this on my computer and upload it on ...I hope you guys ain't mad. With those things said, I hope you appreciate and like this fanfic! BTW, It wasn't my fault that this fic was erased earlier...I made a mistake by separating the info page from the chapters (it got deleted by because of it), Anyway, I'm not planning on quiting on this story-that's why all the reviews are reset to zero...I repeat! I DID NOT DELETE THE ORIGINAL WAR OF FATES PN WHICH I WROTE, THIS IS THE SAME THING! Sorry.

Disclaimers: Digimon Frontier does not belong to me, and you guys know it. This fic however is mine, it's my original work so all those who wants to upload this on their fan site or something, please ask for permission first. I'm an understanding person, so just ask for permission and I will gladly let you post it on your site(s).

The War of Fates

Chapter 1: The war begins!

"Burning Salamander!" Agunimon cried out as he unleashed shots of flames from his fist straight at his mentor, War Greymon.

War Greymon however, seeing the attack coming, easily dodged it and with some quick foot work managed to get close enough to his apprentice to punch him and send him flying towards the other side of the practice hall.

"What was that all about, master?!" Agunimon who had returned back into the prince of the Fire colony, Takuya exclaimed.

"I should be the one asking that, Prince Takuya." Replied his mentor who had also changed back into Tai, "the way I saw it, that was a pathetic attempt to knock me down.

"Pathetic attempt?!" Takuya exclaimed again, shock at his master's comment, "But that was the best technique I have, how can you call that pathetic?"

"If that is the best one you've got then there is no hope of making you into a great military leader." Tai replied.

"Who needs a military leader? My father could easily beat the enemy without the use of a military force." Takuya said, "Besides, I do not have any goal what so ever to become a leader...I just want to be the normal, average Takuya, not the prince of the Fire Colony and soon-to-be military leader, Takuya."

"We don't get everything that we want now do we?" Tai retorted, "And besides, you are destined to be a great leader like your father, the king before you. And just because your father and our king is Ancient Greymon, it does not mean that we are safe from danger."

"What do you mean by that, Master Tai?" Takuya asked as they walked down the corridors of the palace of Flames.

"I feel that a war may break out soon...sooner than any of us has expected." Tai replied.

"War?" Takuya asked, "Didn't the last war just ended? Why is there another one?"

"The king of the beast types is waging it now." Tai answered, "The last I have heard is that they have managed to attack the Ice colony and capture the leader there."

"King of beat types? You mean Kerpymon's back?" Takuya asked surprised at the news.

"Yes." Tai replied, "And this time, he's not after any peace treaties...he wants nothing but the total annihilation of the kingdom of light."

"Then...who's leading his army?" Takuya asked, his attention now focused on the news about war.

"A warrior from the Darkness Colony...I believe his name is Duskmon." Tai answered, "And base on the information I have gathered about him, he is a strong contender...the warrior of Ice alone was not able to beat him."

"The warrior of ice?" Takuya said, "Isn't he just a little kid. It's obvious that the battle was against his favor...he would never be able to defeat that Duskmon by himself...being a kid and all."

"I advice this to you now, Takuya," Tai said in almost a whisper, "Do not judge him just because he is a kid. He is as strong as you...he even knows how to manipulate his own elemental power...at such a young age, it is a feat that no one has ever accomplished before."

"Big deal, Tai." Takuya said, "I can do that too if only I want to."

"And that is the problem with you, Prince Takuya." Tai retorted, "You do things only when it favors you and only when you want to. You never do things when they are needed...not only that, but you rush into things without thinking...a prince like you should be able to discern these things or someday you will find that hard."

Although Takuya knows that what his mentor is saying is true, he could not help but fail to listen to his master's words of wisdom. He didn't like to be a prince or to even act as one, but somehow and in someway, his father's attitude has rubbed into him that no matter how hard he tries he acts just like the king, an idiot at times. But what troubled Takuya was the fact that a war has broken out, and what was worst is that Kerpymon would be their enemy.

Takuya remembered it all too well, the fateful day that his mother – who was then far stronger than his father, battled against Kerpymon. He learned that she was almost winning the battle until Kerpymon sucked half of the data of the battlefield and even the data of his minions and he grew ten times as strong...It was enough for even the strongest fighter of the kingdom of light could handle, the reason that his mother died and his father had never been the same again.

Although Ancient Greymon had managed to defeat Kerpymon along with the other Ancients of Light, his father was now getting old. It troubles Takuya, that when the day that Kerpymon would challenge his father, Ancient Greymon would not be a match against Kerpymon and that there would be a possibility that he would lose his father.

But instead of pointing out his problem to Tai, he changed the subject, "Master, about this warrior of ice – the kid you spoke of. How is he? Did he survive?"

"I have no idea." Tai admitted, "But maybe we will find out as soon as Seraphimon and Ophanimon calls forth a meeting for the colonies of light...And I have a feeling that it would be sooner than we expect."

It was only during dinner time that Takuya learned that Tai's gut feeling was right...

"The High King just sent me a message." Ancient Greymon told his son during dinner.

"What does he want, father?" Takuya asked in a polite manner, curious but at the same time fearing what the high king would want with his old man.

"He said that the war is not going well for our forces – the forces of light. He would then, because of this, call forth representatives from the five colonies." Ancient Greymon replied, "And I would be going."

Takuya knew that was coming, but he did not wish to endanger the only family that he has left. It gave him an idea, that although he didn't like it, he doesn't have a choice if he wishes to save Ancient Greymon.

"Father." Takuya began, "I do not wish you to go to that conference."

"Why?" his father asked, "the fate of the whole digital world resides in it."

"I wish to be the one who represents the conference...I do not think that it is wise for you, my father to leave the colony. What if Kerpymon decides to strike here first or when you are gone everything would be in mayhem." Takuya stated, "At least if I were to go, you would be able to protect the colony and keep it at peace and whatever the leaders in the conference might be talking about I would be able to tell it to you when I come back."

"Why are you saying this now, Takuya?" the king asked, "Didn't you just said last night that you do not wish to have any part in any war?"

"Well...I...I just thought that if I would go to this gathering, then I would learn something from it." Takuya lied hoping that his father would fall for it, "Something that would aide me and help me become a better person."

"That is a well enough reason for me, my son." Ancient Greymon said, "If you really believe that this is what you want, then go ahead, I will support your decision."

At this, Takuya was happy for his father's sake. He knew that it was a bad call to lie, but to lie in order to save his father from a terrible fate was fine by him. He was willing to do it a hundred times over just to make sure to keep him safe.

"When will this gathering be, father?" Takuya asked.

"It would start on the day after tomorrow...on the palace of the high king." Ancient Greymon answered...

To be continued...

Haru's notes:

Okay guys so how do you like it? I for one hope you loved it...I know it's kinda well, confusing, but hey, so was Hope of darkness before its chapters were uploaded. Any questions I would be happy to answer, comments and suggestions are also welcome; just press the review button over there (points at the review button). Ahem I am also building a yahoo groups for writers...just a place to lounge about and exchange ideas and chat, if you guys want to be a member, just send me your e-mail adds and I'll invite you. Thanks a lot and remember to review! This is Haru Glory, signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

Written by Haru Glory

Disclaimers: Read the previous chapter.

The War of Fates

Chapter 2: Burning Greymon roars again!

"The day after tomorrow?!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Yes." Ancient Greymon replied, "Are you still certain that you want to go to the gathering?"

"Y-Yes." Takuya answered, "I will. But since it would start the day after tomorrow...then that would mean that I would better head out now to be able to get there in time."

"Not necessarily, son." The king said, "You can leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Takuya asked confusion evident on his face, "But father, wouldn't I be late for the meeting? I would make a bad impression to those who will attend...I don't want to spoil the opportunity to show them something that you taught me."

"There is another way, a much faster way to head towards the castle of Ophanimon." Ancient Greymon said.

"There is?" Takuya asked, this time surprised at the revelation.

"Apart from heading there on foot through forests and mountain ranges, there is a much faster and safer way...through the air." Ancient Greymon said.

"Through the air?" Takuya asked, "It impossible for me to get there on air, father. Have you forgotten that I am Agunimon? The warrior of the flames? Maybe someone from the wind colony would be able to get there by flying, but not someone from our colony."

"Are you sure about that, Takuya?" Ancient Greymon asked a smile plastered on his face.

Takuya looked at his father, the king with confusion.

"Have you forgotten that Tai could fly as War Greymon? Is he not a warrior of fire too? Is he not a fighter from our colony? Or how about Birdramon? Is she too not from the colony in which you belong?" Ancient Greymon enumerated, "Although we specialize in fire that does not mean that we cannot do what the other colonies can..."

"I see your point, father." Takuya admitted, "But who will you ask to bring me to the gathering? Master Tai or perhaps Lady Sora?"

"Not them, son...and not anyone." The king replied, "You will get there by yourself."

"By myself?" Takuya asked even more confused, "But father, I already told you, Agunimon can't fly...he doesn't have that kind of ability."

"You are right, Takuya." The king agreed, "That is why I am going to give you one of our family's most prized possession."

"A prized possession?" Takuya wondered as his father stood up and beckoned Takuya to follow him, "I wonder what it is? Perhaps a pair of wings that could be equipped with Agunimon...or maybe an aircraft imbued with the power of fire..."

Takuya continued to muse about what this priceless possession was, and as he did, he and his father walked through halls and climbed down stairs. Deeper and deeper did they go until Ancient Greymon stopped in front of a large stone slab – about ten feet in height and as wide as the hall. It took Takuya several more seconds to notice that his father had stopped walking, thereby almost knocking the king down.

"Sorry about that, dad." Takuya apologized.

Ancient Greymon nodded accepting his son's apology. And still without looking back at his son, he continued to gaze at the stone slab. Takuya noticed this and for the first time, he looked at the slab and there he noticed what his father, the king was looking at.

On the stone slab, the legend of the ancient ten was engraved. The ancient ten, which of course consisted of his grand father, the first Ancient Greymon. Takuya also saw the symbols of the spirits. One of which he noticed, was the symbol engraved on Agunimon...

"Father, what are all this symbols?" Takuya asked, breaking the silence.

"These are the symbols of the ancient ten...the fighters that were supposed to defend the digital world...not fight each other in a meaningless war." Ancient Greymon answered.

"Ancient ten...then that means, that symbol over there is your symbol, father?" Takuya asked yet again, becoming interested in the history of their world.

"Not my symbol, Takuya." Replied his father, "it is the symbol of every single fighter of every single colony. Fire, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Water, Metal, Wood, Earth, Darkness and of course, Light...each of those symbols represents each of those elements."

"But...I don't see these symbols engraved on each of our fighters, father." Takuya said, "The only ones that I have noticed who holds those symbols are you and...Agunimon...my Agunimon."

"It is a proof, Takuya." Ancient Greymon finally answered after several moments of silence, "A proof that you are destined for great things...like I had been and like the others who had been from different colonies and who will also be destined...the symbols are etched not only in the armor of their digimon form, but also in their hearts."

"Destined for great things..." Takuya thought to himself before asking his father another question, "What are we doing here father?"

"This is the place where 'it' is kept..." Ancient Greymon answered.

"'It'?" Takuya continued to ask questions, "What's 'it'?"

"You will see it soon enough, just follow me." Ancient Greymon said as he placed his 'hand' over the symbol of fire. As he did, a path opened up right in front of him and Takuya, which he took and Takuya followed.

Several more minutes of walking down curving paths and climbing down endless stairs. Takuya and Ancient Greymon finally arrived at a shrine-looking building.

"Where are we father?" Takuya asked.

"We are where the spirit lies." Ancient Greymon replied with a voice that sounds so mystical.

"Spirit lies?" Takuya questioned.

"You may have learned of this, son." The king began to explain as they walked to the glamorous halls of the shrine, "Those who have been born with such a destiny as mine, and such a destiny that will soon be yours...can transform of digi-volve into more than two types."

"The human evolution, beast evolution, hyper evolution and the unity evolution..." Takuya enumerated, "Am I right, father?"

Ancient Greymon nodded, "That is right, but we can only digi-volve if we have a spirit. There are also some evolutions that we know nothing of as of now..."

"But how can I digi-volve without one?" Takuya asked.

"Who said you do not possess any spirits, Takuya?" Answered Ancient Greymon, this made Takuya surprised, and seeing the confused and surprised look on his son's face, the king continued to explain, "You have possessed the human spirit of the flames ever since your birth, Takuya."

"How?" the prince asked.

"Through me." The king replied, "You are my son, that makes you one with the flames...the bearer of the spirit of Fire...it has been destined long before you were even born, since perhaps the creation of the world."

At this, Takuya was silenced. The father and the son finally stopped walking after several minutes. What Takuya saw surprised him. In front of him and his father were two pedestals. On top of the pedestal on the right was a weird looking device. It was oddly shaped. It's side has a red color while it's whole body was colored black. Four buttons could be found. Three on front, positioned as if forming a triangle and the other one on the left side. It has a screen, small enough but large enough at the same time.

"What is that?" Takuya asked.

"D-Tector." The king replied, "A device that I myself once used. It can keep the data of a digimon or of a part of a digi-world and can keep whatever spirits you have safe and sound...no one can use it but those who it's colors represents."

"D-Tector." Takuya repeated. He then shifted his attention to the pedestal on the left. On top of it was a shiny object. It was large enough for him to carry with both of his hands. It was shinning vibrantly with red, yellow and white colors. It is something very hard to describe and the only people or being that could possibly describe this 'thing' would be the king himself and the young prince, Takuya.

"Is that..." Takuya trailed of.

Nodding, Ancient Greymon said, "The Digi-Beast Spirit of Fire...The only thing that could safely bring you to the conference with just enough time to spare."

"Father...you can't possibly be saying that you are giving such a precious item to me..." Takuya said surprised.

"I believe you will make good use of this, Takuya." His father replied smiling brightly.

"How can I?" Takuya asked not meeting his father's gaze, "I'm not the best fighter...heck, I'm not the best in anything but making a fool of myself...why not give it to Tai or..."

"Tai could never possess such a spirit." Ancient Greymon said, "I have full confidence in you, my son...Take both items and use it for your journey tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Takuya stepped up over to the pedestal to the right. Stretching out his hand, he grabbed the device and stared at it fore several seconds before going to the left pedestal.

It took Takuya a much longer time to finally stretch out his hands which were holding the D-Tector, and take the spirit. But during that time, Ancient Greymon did not speak nor get impatient. He patiently watched and waited for his son's actions...Ancient Greymon know that this was something his son would have to do on his own and that whatever would follow next after it, would all depend on his son, Takuya.

As Takuya retrieved the spirit with the use of the device, Takuya's left hand began to glow – the same glow that envelopes it when he evolves to Agunimon. Takuya knew what was going to happen next...

**Digi-Beast Spirit!!! Evolution!!!**

The light which was crimson in color enveloped Takuya. Armors suddenly appeared out of no where. Soon, when the light vanished, Takuya was no longer standing in front of the pedestal...It was a digimon with burning wings coated in red, white and yellow armor...

"**Burning Greymon!!!"**

"Well done son!" Exclaimed Ancient Greymon, but the smile on his face soon faded when he saw and noticed that something was wrong.

Burning Greymon's eyes show no emotion at all – something which was not normal for Takuya when he transforms. Flames were sprouting out of him, and Ancient Greymon at once knew what was wrong...

"It can't be..." Ancient Greymon muttered, "Takuya could not control the power of Burning Greymon's spirit?!"

Takuya began to rampage about the room, Ancient Greymon managed to get out in harms way in time...

"But if that is the case...our colony is in danger from him..." Ancient Greymon continued to mutter.

"Grrrooooarrrrrrr!" Burning Greymon roared as he continued his rampage.

He was about to attack Ancient Greymon when someone suddenly stood in the way...

"War Greymon!?" Exclaimed Ancient Greymon as he saw his savior, "How did you know that we are here? More over what are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling this would happen..." War Greymon answered, "Takuya's mind is not strong enough, majesty. Burning Greymon's instincts is taking over him...this is bad."

"You still haven't answered my question!" the king pointed out as both he and War Greymon dodged another of Burning Greymon's fiery attacks.

"I don't think we could discuss anything at a circumstance like this, my king." War Greymon said, "But we could talk, if you let me knock your son, Prince Takuya out..."

"What good will that do?" the king asked.

"It would stop Burning Greymon and bring Takuya back to normal...he still has much to learn to be able to control the spirit." War Greymon answered.

"Very well...do it" Ancient Greymon permitted with a frown.

"Do not worry, your highness" War Greymon assured as he flew towards the rampaging digimon, "I would not harm Takuya."

With that, the battle between the master and the apprentice began. It was a tough battle for War Greymon; he did not expect that through the beast spirit of the flames, Takuya would become a much stronger opponent – even if Takuya himself does not know it.

Several more minutes later, War Greymon who was battered and bruised stood shakily from where he was thrown off by Burning Greymon.

"This is bad..." War Greymon thought, "He is too strong."

"What's the matter, War Greymon?" Ancient Greymon asked.

"He seems to really be under the instincts of that digimon. I do not think he has recognized me or you at all." War Greymon replied, "It would be harder to fight him when he is like that...unless..."

"Unless what?" Ancient Greymon asked.

"I have a plan majesty...but I am not a hundred percent sure if it will work." The master said.

"Then do not do it." The king called back, "We cannot afford to lose a strong warrior such as yourself."

"If I do not do it, then we have lost Takuya for good." War Greymon said.

Ancient Greymon was torn apart with the decision; it was hard to decide even if Takuya was in the line. A king must always think of what is best for his people...not only what was best for himself.

"You have to trust me on this one, my king!" War Greymon pushed on, "Even if we are not a hundred percent sure if this will work...we have to try."

"What if we fail and I lose both you and my son?" the king asked.

"If we don't do this now...you WILL lose your son." The warrior replied, "You have nothing to worry about my king...have faith."

War Greymon looked at Ancient Greymon, and seeing the king nod. War Greymon transformed back into Tai, just as Burning Greymon lunged towards him.

Since he de-digi-volved, Tai was not as fast, nor as strong as War Greymon, thus he was captured by the burning digimon. And as Burning Greymon captured him, the digimon began to squeeze the life out of Tai making the king worried and shocked at what his son was doing...but this, unknown to the king, was part of Tai's plan...

"A warrior," Tai remembered someone telling him, "though strong physically, may crumble if you attack him mentally." And with a loud voice, as loud as he can shout towards the digimon, he began to talk some sense into Takuya who was still Burning Greymon...

"Takuya!" Tai shouted his voice hoarse "Is this what you want?"

Burning Greymon just looked at him with fiery, emotionless eyes.

"Your heart is much stronger than this, why are you being controlled by the instincts of the spirit?" Tai continued to question, "Is that all you can do? You should be the one conquering the spirit, not the spirit conquering you."

Burning Greymon continued to stare and squeeze the life out of Tai...

"You are not like this!" Tai shouted even louder, his vision becoming blurry and the pain that Burning Greymon was causing him was becoming more and more intense, "You are not like this! You are not even Burning Greymon! You are not a warrior when you act like this! Controlled merely by instincts!"

Burning Greymon seemed to be taken aback by Tai's words...but only for a moment, because seconds later, he continued to crush Tai.

"Have you forgotten what I taught you?" Tai continued to speak, "No matter how strong you are, you are not a true warrior! Not unless you learn who you really are! You're Takuya Kanbara! The prince of the Fire Colony!"

It was as if something hit the rampaging monster, and Tai could notice it. His plan might have worked; Takuya had begun to battle with his own beast self...

To be continued...

A/N: What do you guys think? Tell me and review. If you all are wondering where the TAKUMI part is, well, you guys have to wait a bit longer – 'cuz this is just the beginning...like what I've said before, if you got anything to say – comments, suggestions...anything, just review my story and tell me there. Okay? Well, it's getting pretty late, 'till next time, this is Haru Glory, signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

A Digimon Fanfic

Written By: Haru Glory

Disclaimers: Read the previous chapters!

The War of Fates

Chapter 3: Takuya fights against Burning Greymon!

"Have you forgotten what I taught you?" Tai continued to speak as he was being choked to death by Burning Greymon, "No matter how strong you are, you are not a true warrior, not unless you learn who you really are! You are Takuya Kanbara, the Prince of the Fire Colony!"

In the deepest recesses of Burning Greymon's mind, Takuya could here everything that Tai and his father had said, or what they had talked about. But it was only in the last few words that Takuya really understood and recognized the person who was talking with him...

"Master...Tai?" Takuya thought, and as he looked up, he saw that large, claw-like hands were squeezing the life out of his _sensei _"What's going on? Where am I?"

Takuya then heard a growl, it puzzles him so that the growl seemed to be coming from him, not from his surroundings...

"I couldn't possibly be hungry...I just ate..." Takuya thought, "Besides if I am hungry, my stomach should be rumbling...not growling like a monster...wait a minute...!"

Takuya then began to remember something...

"The spirit...the beast spirit of flames...did I...?" Takuya wondered out loud...

Then he heard his master talking once more...

"Takuya, I know you could hear me now..." Tai muttered loud enough for Takuya could here, "You can do better than let the instincts of a digimon get the better of you...you have managed to control Agunimon – just do the same thing with Burning Greymon!"

"Intincts...?" Takuya wondered, "Does that mean...what I think it does..."

And for the first time Takuya noticed someone standing a little farther away from him. It looks almost the same as the spirit, but it has a form now – unlike before...though much smaller than it's actual size...

"You...? You can't be..." Takuya said as he noticed the silhouette of the being...

"How can I not be?" the being asked.

"But you were trapped in spirit form...you can't freely wonder about in my whole being...not unless..." Takuya said.

"Not unless what?" the being asked.

"Not unless I failed to control you..." Takuya muttered seeing the big picture.

"But you did...You did fail to control me." Chibi Burning Greymon said, "How do you think I manage to do all those things without your consent? You were just too busy thinking about something that you did not notice..."

"This is bad..." Takuya thought to himself as he established a mental barrier against Chibi Burning Greymon.

When a spirit possesses its bearer with its instincts, both the bearer and the spirit are connected – physically and mentally. It was thanks to Tai who was constantly training Takuya, that Takuya learned what he needed to do in case something like this happened...and now that it has, it took Takuya less than a milli-second to establish the mental barrier so that Chibi Burning Greymon could not infiltrate what he is thinking at the very moment.

"Master Tai and I haven't even gone through the basics of regaining the control over the spirit...I'm not even good enough in controlling a lower level human type spirit...what more could I do against a beast type?" Takuya wondered, thinking of all sorts of plan to free himself from the grip of Burning Greymon's instincts and save his master's life.

"You're good." Chibi Burning Greymon said, "...you managed to put up a barrier so fast...and without me noticing even."

"It's all thanks to my master." Takuya answered him, "So before I do anything to you, why don't you release him...he has nothing to do with anything..."

"You can't tell me what to do." The chibi monster said, "I make my own descisions, no one controls me but myself."

"Not for long." Takuya retorted trying to act confident and cool, but in reality he is still lost at what to do.

Takuya then remembered what his master once told him when he was teaching him something concerning the history of their world...

"Do you know where the spirits come from, Takuya?" Tai had asked him back then.

"No." Takuya remembered answering.

"Long ago, your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grand father helped create the path between the human world and our world...this path led to the creation of the digital world."

"Just a path...? Because of this our world is created?" Takuya asked.

"Yes. But he and his friends had to sacrifice a lot and had to go through a lot of hardships." Tai had explained, "And one of these sacrifices is giving their own lives and powers to save our world and the human world from the evil forces that tends to disrupt the harmony between the real world and our world."

"What do you mean by their lives? If great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granpa sacrificed his life as well as the others...how come me, my dad and my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granpa and my other great granpas live?" Takuya had asked, his curiosity getting the best of him once more back then.

"To be able to save the two worlds, they had to give up their powers." Tai explained, "They had to let go the ancient spirit, human spirit and beast spirit. They could only attain it and control it if they are strong willed, strong mind and of strong body...something that not all digimons possess."

"Then how could I control them...when the time comes?" Takuya asked.

That was when Takuya was snapped back from his thoughts as he heard his master scream in agony and his father shouting at him to regain the control over the spirit.

"The answer..." Takuya thought, "I have found it...master once said, that those spirits are only one...the spirit of my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grand father...and since my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grand father was a warrior...that means those spirits are a warrior's spirit...and to have a warrior spirit...one must be able to control it not by strength alone nor by will alone..."

"What's wrong, Takuya?" the chibi monster asked, "Aren't you going to listen to your old man and help your master?

"...and since this is a part of my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grand father...it means that this is also a part of my father thereby making it also a part of me." Takuya thought, "If that is the case, that means what is happening is also part of my desire...I hated my master for always being right about something and for lecturing me about things that make me feel like I am still a young kid..."

"Are you just going to let me constrict him?" Chibi Burning Greymon asked in a taunting manner.

"What Chibi Burning Greymon is doing is what I, myself, want to do...but fear to do...now that I think about it, I wasn't able to control Agunimon the first time I used him because I haven't realized that both me and Agunimon are one...what if...what if that is also what I am missing..." Takuya muttered, "The realization that Burning Greymon and I are one...and that what I want to do I can do...what I can do is what I decide to do..."

"What are you waiting for Takuya?" he heard Tai shout at him, "I know you have realized the answer! It is time you control IT!!!!"

With that Takuya was awakened...the real Takuya in the form of Burning Greymon. What really happened and how it really happened...no one could tell, not even Takuya's own father who went through the same thing, although he did not wish to admit it.

But since Takuya was not yet fully equipped on how to handle the beast spirit of Fire, it took only a few minutes before Burning Greymon returned back to Takuya. And when he did, it took him half of a second before he fainted from exhaustion.

"Takuya...!" the king and his master exclaimed.

"He's...sleeping...?" Tai said.

"I think we should let him...don't you?" The king asked.

"Yes, of course my lord." Tai replied, "He may not be ready to use it...but I think when he finally learns how to control it fully, he can easily beat me fair and square."

"And until he do...especially for tomorrow when he uses it to go to Ophanimon's castle, I want you to keep a close watch on him...but do not let him notice you. Help him if he really needs help and give him guidance when he needs it most...however..." Tai remembered the king instructing him as he carried Takuya towards the young prince's room, "You must not allow yourself to be seen by your apprentice...and when the time comes that he can fully control the spirit...I want you to leave him be. Do you understand that, Tai Kamiya?"

Tai remembered his response as he mused over at what the king has told him, "Yes. My lord." He remembered answering to the request of his king.

To be continued...

A/N: Okay guys sorry for the great, great, great thingy...I just had to put those many greats down . Anyways, as always I accept any kind of reviews/questions specially now that this fic's reviews are down by some count. I would really appreciate it if you guys review my work and tell me what you think of it so far. With that said, and with night falling down, this is, once again, Haru Glory, signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

Written by Haru Glory

A/N:

Okay, It's been a long time since I uploaded the third chapter and I am really sorry about that. I was kind of busy doing other fanfics. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Read the other Chapters

War of Fates

Chapter 4: Agunimon's First Battle!

The morning came a lot faster than the king had hoped for. It was true that Ancient Greymon wants his son, Prince Takuya to learn the ways of fighting – and what better way to learn this but through first hand experience, but a father cannot help but worry about his son now can he?

Everyone in the castle was already awake, save one. A brown-haired youth still sleeping soundly at his own room. Yes, Takuya Kanbara was still asleep. But one can expect it of him, transforming and losing control over the instincts of a beast spirit can be draining especially to a boy his age who is not yet fully accustomed to fighting – even if he had been trained to do so throughout his youth. But Takuya was not to sleep in that day, he has a more important thing to do – begin his journey to Ophanimon's Castle. It was because of this that the king of the Fire Colony asked his adviser to awaken the young prince...and this is where our episode for today starts...

"Prince Takuya," A small voice called as he tried to shake the young prince awake, "Prince Takuya, please wake up...if you don't you will be late for your departure to Ophanimon's Castle."

Takuya did not woke up however, he just mumbled something that the small adviser could not understand and faced the other way around.

"Prince Takuya," the adviser repeated, "Please wake up! This is no time for you to sleep in!"

Still the young prince did not wake up.

"I am really sorry that I have to do this, Prince." The adviser said, "But you leave me with no other choice! BOKO SLAM!!!"

And with that, the small adviser to the king of the colony of flames jumped up and landed hard on the stomach of the young prince. This caused the young prince to wake up with a shout.

"OKAY!" Exclaimed Takuya as he sat up, "I'M AWAKE!"

"That's a lot better." Said the digimon adviser.

"Bokomon, you do know there are other ways to wake a person up other than hitting their stomach with your technique." Takuya said as he jumped down his bed, "You better have a good reason for waking me up so early in the morning."

"As a matter of fact, your majesty," Bokomon replied, "I do have a good reason for waking you up. If his highness have forgotten already, you must prepare yourself for your journey to the castle of Ophanimon before the clock strikes 8 am – which will be the time when you need to depart for the said castle."

"Oh, yeah." Takuya remembered, "I totally forgot about the whole journey thing...what time is it Bokomon?"

"An hour before your departure, Prince Takuya." The digimon replied.

"WHAT!?" Takuya exclaimed, "I don't have any time left to prepare my things!"

"No need to worry about that, prince." Bokomon said, "I took the liberty of preparing the stuff that you will need on your journey."

"You did?" Asked the prince.

Bokomon nodded.

"Thanks a lot, Bokomon." The prince said, "But I would have to ask you to leave for a second while I get dressed."

"Of course, Prince Takuya." The adviser, Bokomon said as he walked out of Takuya's huge oaken doors.

Twenty minutes have passed since Takuya woke up. He had finally finished dressing himself up. For this adventure, he decided not to go with his princely garments and instead he wore the casual warriors clothing. Red shirt which was slightly hidden behind his chest plate which has the crest of the royal family of the Fire Colony, black pant with the same mythril armor, kneepads, a circlet around his head and he was also wearing the Chambara Sword which was given to him by his old man. After dressing up, Takuya began to head towards the Dining hall where Ancient Greymon and his master, Tai was waiting for him.

It took him five more minutes after he arrived at the dining hall to finish his food while he was given last minute battle tips by both his father and his master. After which, Takuya head back to his room to pick his things up and returned to the entrance hall.

It was not a custom in their colony to see a warrior – much more a prince – off towards an adventure or journey. It was their belief that one should only do that if they feel like the warrior would not return alive. So, when Takuya left for Ophanimon's Castle, he neither said goodbye to his loved ones but he was not also escorted out of the colony like they do in other colonies (like the capital of the kingdom of light, Lightweld).

"I guess this is the point where I can't turn back." Takuya thought as he faced the entrance to the Fire Colony, which for him at that time would be the exit to his home and the entrance towards his so-called adventure.

Sighing as he went past the entrance, Takuya decided not to digi-volve to Burning Greymon until he felt the need to do so. To pick up his pace in walking, Takuya digi-volved into Agunimon who was a lot faster than his normal human self.

"At the rate I'm going," Agunimon muttered to himself, "I would arrive at the castle before nightfall...unless I encounter some enemies along the way."

And Agunimon continued to run at a very fast pace. As he arrived the forest of flames, Agunimon began to jump from one tree branch to another making it a lot more faster to reach the other side of the forest an hour and a half later.

Nothing eventful happen along Agunimon's way – except when he stopped to rest and dedigi-volved back into Takuya to eat. Apart from that, nothing did happen...that was until it was three hours past noon, when Takuya arrived at the Valley of Flames...

"It's too quiet here." Agunimon thought to himself, "I better be careful and not let my guard down."

And he was right on thinking that, for a couple of seconds later, a large three-headed black hound digimon jumped from out of the flames on Agunimon's right.

"Well, well, what'd you know," The digimon said, "I was just planning on hiding here and waiting for the Colony Police to pass by but I instead meet up with one of the most important people of this colony."

"And I was expecting to get to my destination without any problems," Said Agunimon as he readied himself for a battle, "But instead, I run into one of the most wanted digimon in the land...talk about luck."

"I am flattered that you know who I am, prince." The digimon said mocking, "But flattery won't get you anywhere away from losing this battle."

"I'm not flattering you Cerberusmon." Agunimon said as he punched his fist together creating a whirl of flames, "And I have no plans what-so-ever to be defeated by a bandit such as yourself! BURNING SALAMANDER!!!"

And the battle between the prince and the outlaw began. Agunimon's initial attack was not easily dodged by Cerberusmon causing him some heavy damage. But Cerberusmon does not plan on going down easy. He quickly countered with an attack of his own.

"MADDOG FIRE!" Cerberusmon countered.

At this, Agunimon was sent flying towards the other side of the battle field. "Darn! I wasn't careful enough."

"Is that the best you could do, Prince Takuya?" the bandit asked, "You're pretty pathetic for a prince."

"Say what?" Agunimon asked as he stood up and faced Cerberusmon.

"Who taught you how to fight? The palace servants?" Cerberusmon taunted, "You are not fit to be called 'The Prince of Fire Colony'. You're nothing but a weakling."

"A weakling?" Agunimon asked gritting his teeth.

"Yes, a weakling." Cerberusmon repeated getting ready for what he thinks would be his final attack, "And after I dispose of you, I will dispose of your father and I will become the new leader of Flame Colony!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Exclaimed Agunimon, fire burning in his eyes, "You're the one who's pathetic. I'll show you what I could do, PYRO TORNADO!"

"We'll see about that, INFERNO GATE!!!"

As the two attacks met, a huge explosion occurred.

"I'm impressed," Cerberusmon said as he shielded his eyes from the dust that was blown off by the collision of their attacks, "You're as strong as I am."

"Don't degrade me!" Agunimon shouted as he appeared from out of the smoke and attacked, "BURNING SALAMANDER!!!!"

"NO!!!" Exclaimed the bandit as his digicode began to appear.

"Corrupt evil spirit," Agunimon said as he began to suck in the digi-code using his D-Tector, "You shall be purified with this Digivice! Digi-code! Capture!

To be continued....


	5. Chapter 5

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Finally! After a LONGER THAN THE LONGEST PERIOD OF TIME of not updating this fanfic, I finally got the time to do so. As you all know, I was so caught up by the other fanfics that I was making, I'm so sorry for making you all wait. Well, here's the next chapter of this fanfic. I hope you guys like it and take time to review this chapter.

War of Fates

Chapter 5: The Guardian of Lightweld!

After the battle, Agunimon dedigi-volved back into Takuya. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead before he looked around. That was when he remembered something, the geography of the Valley of Flames.

"The Valley of Flames, a valley at the southern end of the kingdom of light, Lightweld. It is a very dangerous place, a place full of fiery heat that too few could survive in a long time. Those who can survive such a place are either from Wingaia or from Fieria." Takuya remembered from a book he once was 'forced' to read.

"Then that means," the prince thought, "that I am just a couple of miles away from Ophanimon's Castle."

Then he remembered another part of the book, "But even those from the said kingdoms could sometimes not survive past the Silver Barriers of Light. For within such, lies one of Lightweld's most powerful protectors, the Sky Petite. A baby dragon with immense power that too few could ever match. The only people noted to have managed to get pass the said being are the kings and queens of the kingdoms of light, others who have tried, only failed and died."

"The Sky Petite…" Takuya thought, "I sure hope my human spirit form could defeat him…"

With doubt still lingering in his heart, Takuya tried to shake it away as he continued on to where the said barrier could be found.

It took him a couple of hours before the flaming territory of the Valley of Flames and he finally arrived in front of the barrier. But when he got there, he saw that a battle was already taking place between what he guessed was the Sky Petite and a bear type Digimon with white fur and green armor.

"What's going on here?" the prince wondered, "Who is that guy?"

The bear-like Digimon noticed the young prince's presence, and without turning around he said, "Hey you! I sure could use some help here!"

"Huh?" Takuya asked, "Are you talking to me?"

"Who do you think?" the Digimon asked, "I hope you know how to fight."

"It's no use," the Sky Petite said, "No matter how many of you fight against me; you will not defeat me that easily. None here can pass, save those that are summoned by the High King himself!"

"I told you! I am from Frizone, I was called forth to represent the Ice Colony!" the Digimon exclaimed.

"Frizone? He is the representative…?" Just then Takuya remembered something, something about the youngest general of the Colony of Ice, the one that he called a kid, "Can that be THAT general?"

"Hey!" the small bear-type Digimon called over to him, "I'm still weak from the last battle I fought, and I sure could use your help NOW."

"Okay, okay…geez, no need to shout!" Takuya retorted as he took out his red and black digi-vice and shouted…

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**AGUNIMON!!!**

"Digi-spirit evolution?" the Digimon wondered, surprised, "That crest…then he's from the Fire Colony…"

"So…two on one, eh?" the dragon said, "Nevertheless, you still would be no match against me."

"What I hate worst than evil beings…is those who think their all that when they in fact are only scared to lose." Agunimon said, "I need to get to Ophanimon's Castle and you're in my way!"

"We don't have time to mess with you, guardian." The Digimon said, "We don't want to be late with the meeting of all the colonies under the Kingdom of Light!"

And with that, the battle between the two Digimons and the protector began.

The battle was a long one, with neither the Digimons nor the guardian willing to give in to the other.

"BURNING SALAMANDER!!!" Agunimon cried out as flames erupted from his fists and he punched them forward creating a large fireball which was hurled towards the Sky Petite.

"BLIZZARD BLASTER!!" the Digimon cried out as he took his green-colored rocket launcher out which blasted several numbers of cannonballs made of snow.

The two attacks hit their target without a problem, Agunimon and the other Digimon was about to jump up in joy when they the smoke that covered their enemy vanished and they saw that the Sky Petite was not destroyed, and unfortunately for them, he wasn't scratched by the attacks even.

"If you think that a measly attack like that could defeat me," the small dragon said, "then you are gravely mistaken. I am more powerful than you think. I was not made a protector for nothing."

And with that, it was the Sky Petite's turn to attack. With one swift movement and without saying anything, the said enemy attacked Agunimon and the Digimon and sent them off flying to the nearby trees.

It took all of Agunimon and the white-colored Digimon's strength to stand back up again…

"Even if that was only a single attack, I felt as if I've been pummeled by a thousand blows." The Digimon said.

"I guess this is the reason why so few a people could ever get pass the likes of him." Agunimon said.

"It leaves me no choice…" the Digimon said, "I have to beast spirit evolve."

"Beast Spirit?" Agunimon wondered to himself, "He can do that and control it? He IS impressive!"

**KUMAMON, SLIDE DIGI-VOLVES TO…**

**KORIKAKUMON!!!**

"No matter how many times you change your shape and size, you will never be able to defeat me." The Sky Petite said.

"Never say never, guardian." The Digimon called Korikakumon said, "You never know what kind of miracle we can create."

"We?" Agunimon asked.

Korikakumon looked over at the fire-type Digimon and grinned, "I'm stronger now, no doubt about that, Agunimon. But that doesn't mean I would fight him alone. Two heads are better than one, my friend."

Agunimon was surprised at what the general from the Ice Colony called him…a friend. As Takuya, the prince of the Fire Colony no one had ever called him a friend -- well no one except the person he met on Wingaia, the Wind Colony, but they have never met since then and he does not think _she_ even remembers him. So for that, he doesn't really have any 'friends'.They respected him, yes; they are kind to him, definitely; but to be called a friend was a first for the young prince.

During all these events, unknown to those who were fighting on the ground, that someone was watching them closely from above…

"Even though his companion has changed, it will not be an easy battle still…" _He_ said.

"Alright!" Agunimon said as he punched his fists together, "Let's do it!"

Just then, a large flaming tornado appeared with Agunimon in the middle, and with a loud cry, "TORNADO FLAME!!!" attacked the Sky Petite one more time. As soon as this attack hit, he created another attack, the same as the one he used before and attacked the said enemy a couple of times more.

"Great hits, Agunimon!" Korikakumon shouted, "Now, it's my turn."

Without waiting for the smog to clear up, Korikakumon called forth his, "AVELANCHE AXES!!!" and began throwing the two axes in a boomerang like fashion that the two boomerangs kept hitting on their target and would return back to Korikakumon to throw back to the enemy once again.

After several minutes more of continuous attacks, Agunimon and Korikakumon both stopped their attacks to see what the effect was on the enemy and to catch their breath at the same time.

"Did we do it?" Agunimon asked.

"No one could survive an attack like that." Korikakumon said, and added, "I hope."

After a couple of seconds, the smog finally cleared off, revealing a bruised – not defeated, guardian.

"Your energies are certainly impressive." Said the dragon, "Not many could do so much as a scratch to me…but you…heh, unfortunately, you forgot one important thing…we dragons…have more than ONE form!!!"

And with that, a bright light surrounded the Sky Petite and enveloped him as he began to change to his other, BIGGER and STRONGER form, Sky Kaiser.

The horns on his head were now twice the size that he has when he was the Sky Petite. His claws also grew, now becoming sharper and his furs changed from the light blue color to the white-colored and became harder than the soft furs. His eyes become a whole lot meaner and his growl became a whole lot deeper. He became a different guardian all together.

"This…can not be good." Agunimon said.

"Agunimon, can't you beast spirit evolve as well?" Korikakumon asked as he gripped his axes a lot tighter.

"Beast spirit evolve? Me?" Agunimon asked, surprised at what Korikakumon asked.

"Yes." Korikakumon replied, "Your colony sent you to the meeting, right? Then that must mean you have the power that no one else possesses, the power to use the spirits and evolve into them."

At this, Takuya's heart began to pound, he was nervous as he saw that the dragon in front of them was beginning to charge up energy in his mouth.

"Agunimon, can you beast spirit evolve?" Korikakumon asked in a much louder tone as he too saw what the guardian was about to do.

"I…I…" Agunimon began to stutter, he wants to say he can, but he is afraid of what might happen the moment he losses control over Burning Greymon.

"Agunimon!" Korikakumon was shouting now, "If you can then please do it and help me fight of this attack!"

But even before Agunimon could do anything, the Sky Kaiser unleashed his breath attack and in an instant, it hit the two Digimons. The being who was watching them, was surprised at what was just happening. He was afraid that something terrible might happen to the warrior of fire and the warrior of ice, but he could not come down to them at the moment as the breath attack still raged on.

A minute has passed and when the bright light from the attack vanished, the person who was watching their battle could see the prince, Takuya and the general of the Ice Colony sprawled on the ground, both are battered, bruised and unconscious.

The Sky Kaiser was about to attack them once again to finish everything when the person who have been watching hovered down and stood between the guardian and the children who fought against him.

"That is enough, guardian." The Digimon intervened.

To be continued…

A/N: Now there, a chapter finished. I think I would have a hard time writting chapters for this fanfic and for the CoT: Cyber World and working on my studies. Anyways, I can manage. I don't want my fanfics to go unfinished.

Well, who can that digimon be? Well, hopefully, I will be able to upload the following chapters weekly and progress it with the same phase as CoT. Anyways, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll be looking forward to reading your reviews.

Once again, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out for today. Take Care, minna-san!


	6. Chapter 6

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Well, here's the chapter I've promised to upload this week, I hope you guys like it. Now, let's see if some of your guesses who that 'being' is, is correct, shall we?

War of Fates

Chapter 6: Ophanimon's Castle

"Who are you?" the Sky Kaiser growled, "Get out of my way, I am about to finish these frauds."

"Frauds?" the Digimon asked, "It is you who is the fraud, you are not the guardian!"

"What are you talking about, fool?" The Sky Kaiser asked, "I am the guardian, Sky Petite who have transformed to a higher level. Are you one of those who wish to trespass to the land of light?"

The Digimon stretched forth his hand and it transformed into a sword, "You cannot fool me, you are not the Sky Petite! The Sky Petite cannot transform as you had and moreover, he doesn't test those who wish to enter through brute force, he tests them through their wisdom!"

"The tests have changed, we are living in dark times, you know." The dragon said.

"And you call killing them off, a test?" the Digimon retorted, "Besides those things that I have told you, there is one other proof that you are not the TRUE guardian!"

"What!" the so-called guardian asked, his tone a bit of on the surprise side.

"Every guardian knows who their master is, so let me ask you this…" the Digimon asked, he poised himself ready to strike the moment that the guardian told him the wrong answer to his query, "Who is this master who taught you everything you know? Tell me and I shall judge whether you are the REAL guardian, Sky Petite or not."

The Sky Kaiser began to sweat, but he soon grinned and faced the digimon which stood in front of him – its red cape swaying with the breeze.

"That's easy." The Sky Kaiser said, he hoped that this would change the expression of the digimon in front of him.

But the red caped digimon's expression did not changed one bit, he did not even react in any way at what the guardian said.

"It's obvious of course that the person who taught me how to defend Lightweld is, of course," the Sky Kaiser continued, "The Emperor of Light himself, Ancient Garurumon!"

At this, the digimon lowered his arm-turned-sword and lowered his head as well. When the guardian saw this, he laughed and said, "Now you see? I am the real guardian. And now, you will be punished for everything that you have said and for intervening!"

But before the guardian could attack, the digimon vanished.

This surprised the said guardian.

"Eh? He just ran away?" The Shy Kaiser said with a smirk showing some of his sharpest fangs, "I guess he's not so tough. He even forgot about these two kids."

"Guess again." Said the digimon who was now right on top of Sky Kaiser, his sword ready to plunge into the skull of the guardian, "TRANSCENDIC SWORD!!!"

Just then, a black for covered the Sky Kaiser, and soon the Sky Kaiser was no longer there, instead, the Transcendic Sword attack hit the arm of another digimon who has large circular mirror-like shields attached to both of its arms. It was dark green in color and it had no eyes, but its mouth was very visible on its mirror-like face.

"I should have known that it would be you…" Said the red caped digimon, "Mercurymon, the warrior of metal!"

The digimon who acted like the Sky Kaiser called, Mercurymon laughed, "I am impressed that someone could be able to saw under my disguise. You certainly are impressive."

"You should never mess with one of the Knights of the Digi-world!" Said the digimon, "Especially to me, Omnimon!"

"Omnimon?" Mercurymon exclaimed, surprised that the digimon that he was fighting against was in fact, THE Omnimon, "YOU are THE Omnimon?"

At this, Mercurymon backed down a little, Omnimon still managed to maintain his composure, though.

"What's the matter, Mercurymon?" Omnimon asked as he returned his sword back into his hand and turned his other hand into a cannon, "I thought that you would punish me and these kids?"

Mercurymon gritted his teeth before he retorted, "I will, but I guess not for now. There are will be more chances for me to do so…in the future."

And with that, the said digimon vanished leaving Omnimon with the prince and the general.

Omnimon looked at the two children and sighed, "I should have known that they would not have stood a chance against someone like Mercurymon…they need more strength than this."

And with that, Omnimon took the two children into his arms and carried them both into the gates which led to the City of Lightweld.

Takuya opened his eyes. He found himself in a room that he had never seen before. It was a well-lit and beautiful room, it made him feel as if he was back at home – he even thought that he was until his whole body ached and he remembered what had happened…

"Where…? Where am I?" The Prince asked, more to himself than to anyone else.

"It's good that you're finally awake, Prince Takuya." Someone said from his side.

Takuya did not had to look to his side to know who it was that spoke, "Master Tai?"

"Yup. It's me." Tai said, "So, how do you feel?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Takuya asked, "I just lost to a guardian, how do you think that would make me feel?"

At this Tai smiled, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to rub in it, my prince."

"So, where am I?" Takuya asked.

"You're inside Ophanimon's Castle, where else." Replied the Prince's master.

"Ophanimon's Castle? But how?" Takuya asked, then added, "And what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the colony making sure that everyone is safe?"

"You have nothing to worry about the colony, young prince. Your father may be old, but his strength is something that is yet to falter." Tai replied.

"Okay, so you left my old man and the colony, what for?" Takuya asked still.

"It's none of your concern, my prince." Tai replied, "Whatever the reason may be, it's between me and the king."

"Okay, so dad asked you to look out for me, right?" Takuya guessed.

"Eh, how did you figure that out, Prince Takuya?" Tai asked.

"It's easy enough to figure something like that out, I knew he wouldn't be able to trust me in this one after what happened when I tried to beast spirit evolve." Takuya replied, "It's just like him."

"It's not that Ancient Greymon doesn't trust you, my prince." Tai explained, "It's more like he's worried that something may happen to you. He does not wish for the same accident that took your brother away to take you away as well."

At this, the young prince remembered his older brother, Tatsuki Kanbara. He was the true bearer of the human spirit which Takuya now possesses. But during one mission, Cherubimon suddenly appeared. No one saw what Cherubimon did to his brother, but one can guess. And since then, it has been a fact, that the older prince was killed by the evil leader of the beast tribe.

"So I take it that it was you who saved us from that guardian that we fought?" Takuya said.

Tai nodded, "It took all my strength to unmask this so-called guardian."

"Unmask? What are you talking about, master?" Takuya asked.

"He's not the real Sky Petite." Tai explained, "The Sky Petite that you and the general from Frizone fought against was nothing more than a dark mirror-image created by one of the fighters allied with Cherubimon, the fighter of metal, Mercurymon."

"When you said it took all your strength to unmask him, does that mean you had to use your Omnimon evolution?" Takuya asked.

Tai nodded.

"Man!" Takuya suddenly erupted, "I wish I could have seen that. You rarely use that evolution during our training sessions."

"That's because if I did, then you would surely be dead by now." Tai said. "And if that happens, who knows what the king would have done with me."

"Eheh…I guess you're right." Takuya said, then he asked, "So, where's that Korikakumon guy?"

"He's on another room being attended to by the High King's doctors." Tai replied, "Don't get me wrong, Prince Takuya, he's perfectly safe. They just had to make sure, as they did with you, that we didn't lose any ally."

"That's good to hear." Takuya said as he lay down again.

It didn't take him long enough to bolt right back up and ask, "About the meeting the High King called…"

"No need to worry about that, my prince." Tai replied, "When the High King learned that one of the guardians has been switched, he immediately canceled the meeting and rescheduled it tomorrow. All that matters now is that you and the young master, Tommy needs to get enough rest."

"So, you will be following me then?" Takuya asked, "Wherever this adventure takes me?"

"I do not know, Prince Takuya." Tai replied.

Just then, the door to Takuya's room opened and someone stepped inside. It was the High King, Seraphimon.

"Ah, I see that you are finally awake, Prince Takuya." The High King said, "You had us all worried, especially Master Tai here. He was so worried, if only you could have seen his face."

"There is no need to tell the young prince about that, my king." Tai said.

"It's a pleasure to finally see and meet you, sir." Takuya said as he bowed his head in respect to the king.

"The same goes for me, Prince Takuya." High King Seraphimon bowed as well, "I am glad that you are awake, for there is something I wish to ask of you."

At this, Takuya was surprised. The High King asking him for something – whatever that something may be.

"Err…ask me something? What is it, sir?" Takuya asked.

"As you know, our world is in chaos. Darkness is beginning to wreck havoc once again, and this time taking everything down its path." Seraphimon began to explain, "I have learned that two of the colonies taken down are the colonies of ice…and wind."

"The colony of wind?" Takuya asked surprised, "But that's…only a short distance away from the fire colony!"

Seraphimon nodded, "That's not the only devastating news, young one."

"There's more?" Takuya asked.

Tai nodded, "During the fight on the Wind Colony, the Queen, Ancient Kazemon…was killed."

"What!?" Takuya exclaimed, obviously surprised by the news, "That can't be right, she's almost as strong as my old man – or so I heard."

"She is, but she's not as strong as your mother, the late Queen Julia." Seraphimon said, "As you may have known, Ancient Kazemon has a daughter, her name is Princess…"

"Zoe right?" Takuya said.

"How does the young prince know of Princess' Zoe's name?" Tai asked.

"Oh come on master, don't tell me you forgot." Takuya replied.

"Forgot about what?" the master asked.

"That she is…err…was…or whatever my friend." Takuya reminded his master, "Our parents introduced us to each other some years back. But I haven't heard from her after she returned back to their colony."

"Oh, that's right!" Tai exclaimed, finally remembering.

"Then I guess I was right to ask this of you." The High King said.

"Princess Zoe is being held captive by the beast king's minions who now run the Wind Colony." Tai told the prince, "High King Seraphimon wishes that you go and rescue your 'old friend'."

"Rescue?" Takuya asked, "But aren't those minions suppose to be strong? If they're as strong as that false guardian, I don't think I would be able to beat them."

"Why is that?" Seraphimon asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"It's because I…I can't…" Takuya stuttered.

"You can't what?" Seraphimon asked before adding "Prince Takuya?"

"I can't use the beast spirit." Takuya blurted out after stuttering some more.

"He tried using it once, my king." Tai explained, "But he could not control its beast instincts and he almost killed me in the process."

"Master Tai!" Takuya said trying to stop his master from adding anything more, "Please stop, it's embarrassing as it is."

"What's embarrassing about it, Prince Takuya?" Seraphimon asked, "The fact that you could not control it or the fact that you almost killed your master?"

"Both." Takuya replied, slightly blushing.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Seraphimon said, "You are lucky that you managed to regain your senses after that. You didn't kill Tai, did you? And if I can guess right, you managed to stop yourself from doing so, am I right?"

Takuya nodded, "But still sir, if Master Tai didn't say those things which he had said back then, then who knows what I might have done."

"It is not about what you might have done, Takuya…it's about how you managed to stop it." The High King said, "You said you managed to stop yourself from doing any more harm to your master by his words, right? Do you still remember those things that Tai had said to you?"

"Yes." Takuya replied, "I remember every single world clearly."

"Then you can fight the beast's instinct with it." Seraphimon said, "All you have to do is stick by those things that your master said, and I am positively certain that you will be able to do it."

"How can you be so sure, sir?" Takuya asked.

"How? If Tai hasn't bragged about it, then let me tell you." Seraphimon said, "Your Master Tai also happens to be the master of almost every single one of the guardians here in Lightweld, and like you, they used to have a problem dealing with their 'other' selves. Their more 'beastly' selves, if you know what I mean."

"My master is also the master of guardians like the Sky Petite?" Takuya asked dumbfounded. "Why didn't you told me about that?"

"Eh? It's not as if I'm obliged to tell you everything about me, my prince." Tai replied, "Besides, his highness didn't even bothered to ask."

"I guess so." Takuya said.

"So are you going to rescue the princess?" Seraphimon asked.

"I guess so. I really want to see her again." Takuya replied, "But I have one question, sir, why is it that you ask me to rescue her instead of asking the soldiers of your kingdom or your nephew to do this?"

"A good question, Prince Takuya." Seraphimon said, "It's because we need someone who can sneak inside and do the rescue, and that someone needs to be someone who is not as well known as Prince Koji."

"Not as well known? I don't think I fit such a description." Takuya said, "Just on my way here I encountered the most wanted bandit, Cerberusmon and he certainly knew who I am."

"What his highness meant is that compared to Prince Koji, the enemies that guards the place is still not familiar with you, Prince Takuya." Tai explained, "And the beast king's minions haven't seen you fight against them. On top of that, they believe that you do not like to roam around making them think that it is impossible for you to be the one to rescue the princess."

"Okay" Takuya said with a whistle, "So when will I be leaving?"

"This midnight, if you have rested enough." Seraphimon replied, then just before the high king left, he told Takuya something, "Prince Takuya, I have to ask this of you. You must not tell anyone, even those who you will meet here who you are. That goes the same for that long lost friend of yours, unless of course she's the one who remembers you."

"Why?" Takuya asked.

"Because I have heard a news from our intelligence that there is a spy in the kingdom of light." The High King replied, "I do hope that you have not told the general of Ice Colony who you are."

"No, I haven't. We didn't have any time to talk about introductions." Takuya replied.

"That is all, take all the rest you need, prince." The High King said before finally closing the door, "And I shall talk with you again here before you set out on your rescue mission."

To be continued…

A/N: Well, what do you think? Hmmm...I wonder if you guys are already thinking about who will be this traitor amongst them. Well, you won't find that soon enough. The next chapter will be uploaded this comming Saturday, or next week (Tuesday), it depends on the number of assignments that I have to do. I've got to take priority on my school work too, you know.

Anyways, I wanna know what you guys think so please review! I'll be looking forward to reading your reviews, minna-san! Until then, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! See Yah!


End file.
